


Срочно ищу

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Срочно ищу соседа для совместной аренды отличной квартиры. Если это ты – звони.Далее следовал номер мобильного.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tetis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetis/gifts).



> Опубликовано на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4972187

Без особой надежды на успех, Джон зашёл на городской форум в раздел аренды недвижимости и стал читать объявления. Увы, цены на квартиры были слишком высоки. Видимо, ему всё же придётся покинуть Лондон и поселиться где-нибудь в глуши, где арендовать жильё не так дорого, как в столице. Здесь на скудную военную пенсию вряд ли удастся снять что-то получше, чем этот клоповник, в котором он временно остановился после возвращения из Афганистана. Однако нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. Недели складывались в месяцы, а Ватсону так и не удалось найти работу, которая позволила бы ему снять приличное жильё. Вот и приходилось жить в этом приюте маргиналов. Без цели, без смысла, без надежды на будущее.

Внезапно его внимание привлекло одно странное объявление, отличавшееся от других своей лаконичностью:

_Срочно ищу соседа для совместной аренды отличной квартиры. Если это ты – звони._

Далее следовал номер мобильного. И всё. Никаких подробностей ни о личности потенциального соседа, ни о квартире. Но Джон не мог отделаться от ощущения, что незнакомец обращался именно к нему. Может быть, это и розыгрыш, но чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг подфартит обзавестись не только нормальным жильём, но и хорошим соседом. Он позвонил, и уже на следующий день вместе с высоким кудрявым мужчиной осматривал симпатичную квартирку на Бейкер-стрит, пытаясь понять, в чём тут подвох.

Шерлок Холмс (так представился его будущий сосед) был красив и обаятелен, домовладелица – мила, квартира находилась в центральной части города, выглядела вполне уютной и стоила недорого. Даже предупреждения Шерлока о том, что тот играет на скрипке и может сутками ни с кем не разговаривать не вызывали у Джона неприятия. Разве может музыка помешать тому, кто умудрялся уснуть, сидя на стуле, под грохот снарядов в перерывах между операциями? Тишина в доме тоже не пугала его. Он и сам был не склонен к пустопорожней болтовне только ради того, чтобы создать видимость общения. Настораживало иное – нечитаемая раньше метка на его плече в виде россыпи веснушек, отдалённо напоминавшая по форме букву S, внезапно начала нестерпимо чесаться. Джон был в замешательстве. Неужели метка означала не Сару, Сидни или Салли, а Шерлока? А тут ещё миссис Хадсон со своими разговорами об однополых парах…

 

Шерлок Холмс давно смирился с тем, что родился ущербным. На его теле не было знаков, по которым можно было понять, кто является его второй половиной. «Ничего, - успокаивала мальчика мать, - такие люди тоже находят себе пару и неплохо живут». Но Шерлок был максималистом – его не устраивало неплохо. Только лучше всех или никак. Поэтому всю свою сознательную жизнь он избегал отношений. Ни к чему все эти сантименты, если его избранник или избранница рано или поздно может встретить свою родственную душу и покинуть его. Так что лучше ни к кому не привязываться. Проведя в юности несколько сексуальных экспериментов, он убедился, что значение этой сферы человеческой жизни изрядно преувеличено, и без неё вполне возможно обойтись. В мире полно гораздо более интересных занятий.

Одиночество не тяготило Шерлока, ведь его деятельный ум всегда находил себе занимательные задачки. Вот только круг его интересов с точки зрения рядового обывателя был весьма необычен – Холмс обожал расследовать преступления и проводить эксперименты. Именно любовь к химическим опытам послужила причиной небольшого пожара, вследствие чего он был вынужден съехать с прежней квартиры. Поскольку домовладелец не вернул Шерлоку залога и обязал выплатить немалый штраф за порчу движимого и недвижимого имущества (всего-то сгорел стол и несколько стульев на кухне, да вся квартира немного пропахла дымом, пустяки, дело-то житейское…), пришлось искать соседа, чтобы оплачивать аренду квартиры вскладчину.

Новая квартира нашлась довольно быстро (пришлось напомнить одной пожилой леди об оказанной ей три года назад услуге), а вот потенциальные соседи оказывались слабонервными – пугались черепа в гостиной или частей тел в холодильнике и негодовали по поводу беспорядка в гостиной. Кроме того, Шерлок быстро считывал всю необходимую информацию и приходил к выводу, что не сможет ужиться ни с одним из них. Поэтому когда позвонил очередной претендент, Холмс просто назвал ему адрес. Тот не стал ни о чём спрашивать, чем вызвал уважение, переросшее в симпатию, как только они встретились.

Пожалуй, это было чем-то большим, чем симпатия. Шерлок разрывался между стремлением понравиться Джону и желанием продемонстрировать все свои недостатки, чтобы сразу оттолкнуть, пока не успел к нему привязаться. Но Джон не желал пугаться и уходить, а Шерлок понимал, что с каждой минутой что-то в нём неуловимо менялось.

Он заметил, как Ватсон с озадаченным видом потирает плечо, и понял, что дело тут не в волнении или боли от недавнего ранения, время от времени всё ещё беспокоившей отставного военного доктора (считать признаки, по которым можно было с уверенностью заключить о его прошлом и настоящем не составляло труда). В тот же миг Шерлок почувствовал, как зудит кожа на его шее, но поначалу не придал этому значения, поскольку явился инспектор Лестрейд, а это означало, что он снова в игре. Торопливо накинув пальто и шарф, Холмс выскочил за дверь, и сразу ощутил необъяснимый приступ тоски по Джону. После недолгих колебаний он вернулся за приунывшим доктором Ватсоном и позвал его с собой. Джон резво вскочил, как будто только этого и ждал.

 

Это был крайне насыщенный событиями вечер. Осмотр трупа, похищение и странный разговор с незнакомцем, намёки на грозящую опасность, SMS-ки от Шерлока с приглашением срочно приехать к нему, побудившие заехать домой за пистолетом, и поспешить на Бейкер-стрит. Ужин-слежка в небольшом итальянском ресторанчике, во время которого Джон предпринял неуклюжую попытку разузнать что-нибудь о личной жизни будущего соседа, закончившуюся полным конфузом (никогда ещё Ватсон не чувствовал себя настолько неловко, как в тот момент, когда Шерлок принял его интерес за попытку флирта). К счастью, это продлилось недолго, поскольку вскоре они погнались за подозреваемым.

 

Шерлок был зол на себя за то, что отвлёкся от расследования на Джона и так глупо ошибся. Погоня оказалась безрезультатной, если не считать того, что выяснилось, что Ватсон может бегать довольно резво и прекрасно обходиться без трости. Только и оставалось вернуться домой и начать думать заново.

Тяжело дыша, они ввалились в прихожую дома на Бейкер стрит. Шерлок снял пальто и наконец-то сорвал мешавший ему всю дорогу шарф, привалился к стене и почесал нестерпимо зудевшую шею. Похоже на сыпь, наверняка раздражение оттого, что он весь день пробегал в шерстяном шарфе. Он осторожно провёл пальцем по воспалённому участку кожи. Нет, это было явно не раздражение, а новые родинки, сложившиеся в букву J. Джон! Значит, на самом деле он не ошибся в главном: выборе партнёра, а убийцу они непременно отыщут чуть позже, ну а сейчас нужно было объясниться с Ватсоном, который изумлённо пялился на его шею.

\- Неужели, впервые видите, как у человека проявляется метка? – строго спросил Шерлок. – Может, покажете мне свою?

\- Самое нелепое из всего, что я делал, - сказал Джон, снимая свитер.

Коже на его плече уже не просто чесалась, а горела, как будто он только что сделал татуировку. Это и выглядело теперь не пигментными пятнами, а вытатуированной буквой S с ровными чёткими контурами.

\- Ещё вторжение в Афганистан, - сказал Шерлок и поцеловал плечо своего соулмейта.

\- Я там был не один, - выдохнул Джон, понимая, что теперь никогда не будет чувствовать себя одиноким.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - шепнул Шерлок, привлекая его к себе.

Джон всё ещё чувствовал смущение из-за того, что его родственная душа оказалось не женщиной, но противиться магии бархатного голоса и обволакивающего взгляда был не в силах. Он встал на цыпочки и поцеловал состоявшую из родинок метку на шее детектива, запульсировавшую под его губами. Родинка, родной… За эти несколько часов Шерлок успел стать для Джона по-настоящему родным, и плевать на гендерные признаки. Сам ведь давеча сказал у Анжело, что это теперь нормально. Просто сморозил или уже тогда что-то почувствовал? Джон понял, что почувствовал влечение к Холмсу с самого начала, только не сразу решился это признать.

Шерлок застонал. Это было непохоже на то, что он испытывал раньше. То были лишь телесные контакты, не вызывавшие в его душе никакого отклика, но тщательно проанализированные и каталогизированные, а сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно… стал цельным. Как будто раньше у него были лишь мозг и тело, служившее его вместилищем, а теперь появилась душа, которая трепетала от каждого прикосновения. Теперь он действительно чувствовал, а не только наблюдал и анализировал. Стало быть, он не настолько отличается от остальных людей, как привык о себе думать. Просто раньше рядом с ним не было Джона.


End file.
